Glacier Grand Iroquois SV8 (2008)
|max_speed = 155 MPH (249 KM/H) (133 MPH IN GAME)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 7.0s (5.0s IN GAME)|engine = 6.1L V8|price = $47,000|revenue_/_mile = $518|job_xp_/_mile = 324 XP|num_of_seats = 4|drivetrain = 4WD|horsepower = 420|torque = 420 lb-ft|miles_/_gallon = 11 City / 14 Highway / 11 Combined|transmission = 5-speed automatic|built_in = U.S.A.|manufacturer = }}The 2008 Glacier Grand Iroquois SV8 is an American SUV. It can be bought for 47,000, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on 2018 mesh Update. It is based off the 2008 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8. Description The Grand Cherokee WK is a mid-sized SUV based on the Jeep vehicle of the same name, which began production in 1992. The model in-game is the third-generation model on the WK platform, produced from model years 2005 to 2010. It also happens to be the range-topping SRT-8 model, the performance version of the Grand Cherokee that began production in the model year 2006. The vehicle has been re-oriented for road performance, so its off-road gear has been removed entirely, the suspension is far more firm, and ride height has been lowered significantly (but in-game it's still rather high compared to other vehicles). Other changes include a new transmission, four wheel drive system, a redesigned front fascia spoiler, fortified rear differential, wider rear tires, upgraded Brembo brakes, and large dual performance exhausts Despite being based on the 2004-2010 SRT8 model, its top speed is based on that of the 2014 3.0L V6 diesel engine, as opposed to the 6.1 HEMI V8 engine which made 420 bhp and enabled a top speed of 170 MPH (270 km/h) due to no electronic speed limiter present. It has a 0-60 time of 4.6 seconds, at the time only being second to the Viper SRT-10. Gameplay Commonly overlooked due to only costing slightly less than the 2016 Camaro, the Grand Cherokee is a genuinely underrated vehicle. It is tied with the Syclone for the highest top speed among SUVs and pickup trucks (126 MPH), but it is still a bit slow despite most players who purchase this vehicle not doing it for speed. More notably, however, is that the Grand Cherokee has a rather high ride height, allowing it to drive over curbs extremely easily at higher speeds and soak up bumps in the road better than most vehicles. However, this comes at the trade-off of having a poor cornering ability, an omnipresent trait in SUVs and being more prone to rolling over, particularly when using the handbrake for better turn-in. Vehicle Issues # The vehicle comes with all-terrain tires even though its a sports car. # When you turn on the headlights, the fog lights turn on as well. # The reflectors on the sides are the headlights are the turn signals. # The real front headlights and turn signals are now the daytime running lights. # In real life, the vehicle has a 5-Speed automatic transmission. In UD, It is a 6-Speed automatic. # In UD, the vehicles top speed and 0-60 time is 133 MPH and 5 seconds. In real life, it's 152 MPH and 4.6 seconds. # The third brake light is apart of the night time running lights. # The vehicle is over priced. In UD, it's $47,000. In real life, it's $41,575. # The front grille and air intake is missing detail. Gallery GrandCherokeeRear.png|Rear end of Grand Cherokee JeepGrandCherokeeUD.png GrandCherokeeColor.png Trivia * It is the second Jeep vehicle to be added to the game (the first being the Wrangler). * This vehicle is rather rare to see in-game due to the aforementioned reasons (see Gameplay), aside from some occasional use by roleplayers. * The new Grand Cherokee SRT-8 still has the same top speed and 0-60 time. But, the front headlights got worse, ditching the real turn signals and making the side reflectors the turn signals. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:4WD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:American Vehicles Category:Jeep